Altar
An altar is an area in the Twisted Treeline that grants vision and a powerful buff to the team that controls it. There are two altars on opposite sides of the map. A champion captures an altar by standing on top of it for 9 seconds. When more champions stand on a single altar, it is captured in a shorter amount of time. Capturing Altars When captured, an altar seals for 90 seconds during which it grants of the surrounding area and during which cannot be recaptured. Capturing an altar grants to each member of the capturing team. Additionally, controlling an altar grants your team bonus effects. * 10% bonus movement speed. * Restore on minion and monster kill. Each altar has sets of quotes. Some of these quotes are specific to champions aligned with the Shadow Isles. The amount captured decays over time (if a capture is interrupted) at the same rate as it increased regardless of how many champions opposed to the capture are present. A capture can be halted by having a champion opposed to the capturing team on the altar, but this only pauses the capture; in order to reverse the capture, the capturing champion(s) must be knocked off the altar. Capturing is unaffected by recalling (in that, a champion recall while capturing). Altars spawn at 2:30 and are locked for 90 seconds upon capture, but can't be locked by the same team again, until control has shifted and the altar is then reclaimed. West Altar Quotes Generic= ;Upon being first captured * * ;Upon subsequent captures * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Elise= When captured by : * * |-| Hecarim= '''When captured by :' * * * |-| Karthus= '''When captured by :' * * * |-| Mordekaiser= '''When captured by :' * * |-| Yorick= '''When captured by :' * * * |-| Shadow Isles Champion= '''When captured by any Shadow Isles champion (including and ):' * * * * * |-| East Altar Quotes Generic= ;Upon being first captured * * ;Upon subsequent captures * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Elise= '''When captured by :' * * |-| Hecarim= '''When captured by :' * * |-| Karthus= '''When captured by :' * * * * |-|Mordekaiser= '''When captured by :' * * |-| Yorick= '''When captured by :' * * * |-| Shadow Isles Champion= '''When captured by any Shadow Isles champion (including and ):' * * * * |-| Trivia * }} quotes . * }} is told with sarcasm. * }} is a reference to the Iron Maiden Song The Prisoner, which was also the previous title of the Children of the Grave Buff. * }} is a common quote from . * The west altar behaves aggressively against the Shadow Isles champions, reminding them of their apparent errors, mocking them, and questioning them. On the other hand, the east altar is friendly to them, asking them for help, glorifying them and offering them his service. * The West altar is often referred to as the 'Lady' and the east altar as the 'Lord' due to the images that appear after capturing them and their voices. * }} references how transformed the Blessed Isles into the Shadow Isles. * The two spirits that appear when an altar is captured are husband and wife. They died there thousands of years ago.Kitae comments on the Altars ** The face that the East Altar is remembering is most likely the spirit from the West Altar, his wife. * was speculated to originate from the Shadow Isles, but no confirmation to this relation was made until much later.Evelynn confirmed ** Riot also promised that and will get Altar quotes, but that this will need time. * The West and East alter may be the husband and wife from the Tales of the Black Mist, but is just speculation. References de:Altar es:Altar zh:Altar Category:Structures Category:Twisted Treeline buffs